1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an ultrasound observation apparatus for observing tissues as an observation target by use of ultrasound waves. The disclosure also relates to a method for operating the ultrasound observation apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known a technique for calculating a feature of a frequency spectrum of an ultrasound signal having a property depending on tissue characteristics and generating a feature image for distinguishing the tissue characteristics based on the feature in an ultrasound observation apparatus for observing tissues as an observation target by use of ultrasound waves (see WO 2012/011414 A, for example). With the technique, a frequency of a received ultrasound signal is analyzed thereby to obtain a frequency spectrum, and then an approximate equation of the frequency spectrum in a predetermined frequency band is calculated thereby to extract a feature based on the approximate equation.